The present invention generally relates to VDSL based communication networks, and more particularly to an improved data service and administrative architecture capable of allowing high bandwidth Internet services to end customers, while also providing a way of accommodating increasing demand for IP address assignments.
VDSL (Very high speed Digital Subscriber Line) is a packet-based transmission architecture used to provide extremely high bandwidth distribution of digital video and data signals as well as telephony to customer locations. A VDSL-based architecture can advantageously provide a single platform for supporting bandwidth-intensive applications, such as Internet access, remote LAN access, video conferencing, television programming, and video-on-demand.
VDSL services are typically implemented in an asymmetric form, although symmetric services are also possible. A typical distribution network includes a central office equipped with a Broadband Digital Terminal (BDT) and arranged to operate as a hub between multiple video information providers (VIPs)/digital service providers (DSPs) and customer sites. In a fiber-to-the-neighborhood (FTTN) type distribution network, fiber optic links are used to connect the central office BDT to a universal service access multiplexer (USAM), which is then connected to a network interface device (NID) located on the customer property via twisted pair copper wire. A dedicated VDSL loop extends between the NID and a customer interface device, such as a residential gateway (RG), set top box (STB), or data only VDSL modem (DM) to provide a connection point for a customer television and/or personal computer. A fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) type distribution network is similar except that a broadband network unit (BNU) is used in place of the USAM, and coaxial cable is used to connect the BNU, NID, and RG/DM.
In any data service system, the ability to provide a secure and efficient transport of data over the network is of a primary concern. However, to date, known data service systems have not proven wholly satisfactory. For example, known systems typically employ a shared Ethernet (10 Mb/s) across 400 to 500 homes, and are arranged to provide continual service with no usage charge. However, because shared Ethernet arrangements are always xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d from a user perspective, such arrangements are susceptible to unauthorized access by packet sniffers and hackers. As such, these systems are not particularly suitable for business service. Cable modems have not proven wholly satisfactory either. In addition, neither arrangement can provide a data distribution architecture capable of supporting different levels of service based on speed. Therefore, a need exists for a VDSL based data and administrative architecture capable of overcoming these problems in an economical manner.
In addition, each Personal Computer (PC) and each RG connected to a data network needs a unique IP address. Such addresses are of limited number. Thus, as the number of PCs and RGs grow, a need exists for an efficient IP addressing scheme that can compensate for the number of PCs and RGs exceeding the number of available IP addresses assigned by an upstream Internet Service Provider (ISP).
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a VDSL data and administrative architecture and method capable of allowing selectable bit rate delivery to end customers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a VDSL data and administrative architecture and method that provide a secure transmission for supporting business communications, residential communications, and multiple dwelling unit (MDU) communications while still delivering a selectable bit rate service.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a VDSL data and administrative architecture and method that can accommodate increasing demand for IP address assignments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a data architecture that is flexible in supporting new customers on demand with the purpose of pre-provisioning the services ahead of time.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a scaleable VDSL network architecture design that can expand to provide service to any number of customers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a VDSL platform that supports Quality of Service (QOS) and Class of Service (COS) at either or both an IP and/or ATM layers and multi-protocol support over ATM.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a VDSL platform that is easily managed in either a centralized or distributed environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a functional and flexible architecture for supporting streaming video and audio, voice over IP, and other uses for a data service delivery platform.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an architecture that supports multi-protocol over ATM using either Permanent Virtual Circuits (PVCs) or Switched Virtual Circuits (SVCs). This will provide the added benefit that virtual circuits (VCs) can be terminated locally at the wire center or remotely.
In accordance with these and other objects, the present invention provides a VDSL based broadband data communication network system capable of allowing selectable bit rate delivery to end users. The system includes a central office BDT connected to a USAM or BNU that communicate ATM signals to a plurality of end user RG/DM""s, and a headend connected to an external Internet service provider and the central office. The headend is arranged to receive and send IP signals to the Internet service provider, and receive and send ATM signals to the central office. The headend further includes a translation element arranged to translate a public IP address assigned to the VDSL network into a private network address assigned to a particular user PC terminal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method of assigning IP addresses to end user PCs in a VDSL based broadband communication network includes assigning a private network IP address to all network elements in a network headend. Private network IP addresses are assigned to residential gateways to enable Pay-Per-View services, and the end user PCs are assigned a private network IP address selected from a pool of private network IP addresses as a default procedure. Public IP addresses are selectively assigned to end user PCs that can not be properly served using a private network IP address.
Thus, the present invention advantageously provides a data service network that utilizes ATM/IP data to the end user. By employing both private and public IP addresses, the ATM design of the present invention offers a secure transmission service, thereby facilitating use for business service. In addition, the ATM to the end user also allows the VDSL system of the present invention to support selectable bit rate service. Thus, the present invention can support tiered services based on transfer speed and IP addressing. In addition, the selective use of both public and private IP addresses allows the network to accommodate increasing demand for IP address assignments.